


Burning

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: "Carol but in sq style?" Asked by fuck-it-i-am-a-unicorn over tumblrIt wasn’t until they parted that Emma realized she too had rose her hands, trying to reach as much of Regina as possible. Feeling coy but invincible at the same moment, she refused to look down as she stared at the brunette, looking at those eyes that made her tremble as she licked on her bottom lip. A small second before her mind went over all the possibilities they had.She only wanted one.“Take me to bed.”





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> After recieving the prompt I went to fuck-it-i-am-a-unicorn and asked which scene she wanted me to write. She chose the sex-scene. Just as a secondary note here ;) See you at the comments!

The room of the motel, not that spacious to begin with, felt smaller the second Regina approached her from behind, eyes unreadable as she played with the small clothing strap that hold her robe together. Emma, however, couldn’t help herself but glance at the skin she could see; at the brunette’s neck and how a small amount of cleavage was hinted by the why the lapels of the robe folded onto themselves. Swallowing, she barely heard Regina’s voice as she, with those dark eyes, looked at her through the mirror Emma had been using until now to spy on her figure.

Trapped almost like Alicia, falling down the rabbit hole, about to cross to Wonderland, Emma could feel the rushing blood on her ears, the way her entire body hummed at Regina’s touch; electric. Steeling herself, she glanced at Regina’s hands, at the way its warmth penetrated her own robe, better wrapped around her frame; posture tamer in contraposition to Regina’s boldness. Biting on the tip of her tongue, she reached for Regina’s hand, finding it slightly colder than she had expected as she caressed her knuckles.

“I’m not alone this year” She finished, the admission of having been looking at the crowd on Christmas from outside, lost, feeling alone and out of place not as jarring as she would have thought it would go. She fleetingly thought on Killian, on how that had been a harder conversation, a more complicated truth to tell. His face disappeared from her mind the moment Regina lowered her forehead slightly however, casting shadows just below her eyes that made Emma swallow, tense and yet ready at the same moment.

This was it, she thought and her body felt aflame as Regina, slowly, ever so slowly, letting her know what she was doing, pulled the offending string of cloth off; letting her robe fall open, framing a glimpse of not only her neck but her chest and navel. The way she was standing, however, made Emma’s own body block almost all the view and the blonde could feel her breath itch as she thought on turning, glance at more of that skin, touch it; kiss it.

Her thoughts came to a halt as Regina bent over, the grip of her left hand changing from her shoulder to the back of her neck. Firm but not pulling on her locks, Emma found herself raising her chin, meeting Regina’s lips just as the older woman closed the last few inches that separated them.

Heart beating fast, Emma could feel the curve of a smile -softer now, void of that cockiness that had sometimes confused about Regina, about the secrets she always seemed to have- just as she went for a second kiss. Whimpering, she felt Regina’s right hand on top of her sternum, fingers touching her almost like feathers as they caressed her covered-in-goosebumps-flesh.

It wasn’t until they parted that Emma realized she too had rose her hands, trying to reach as much of Regina as possible. Feeling coy but invincible at the same moment, she refused to look down as she stared at the brunette, looking at those eyes that made her tremble as she licked on her bottom lip. A small second before her mind went over all the possibilities they had.

She only wanted one.

“Take me to bed.”

She surprised herself of how sure she sounded despite feeling about to break in a million pieces if she didn’t manage to touch Regina one more time. Fingers drumming a silent song, she rose from the chair and walked towards the bed, feeling rather than hearing, Regina’s own body heat as she followed; completely silent.

The mattress felt too cool on her legs, on her palms as she grasped them once Regina sat at the edge, robe still falling around her silhouette but letting Emma see enough. Shuddering, she arched her neck as Regina’s hand went to her stomach, untying her robe, opening so she could watch her. Muscles taut, Emma looked at the older woman as the fabric fell at both sides of her body, leaving her completely exposed, fingers pressing against the covers, almost hurting as Regina’s eyes traveled up and down, halting on her breasts, on her nipples, before looking down at her sex.

“I never looked like that…” The mutter was soft and almost lost to Emma but not quite and, as Regina moved closer again, lips searching hers, the blonde willed her body to move and answer to it. She trembled, however, as Regina’s hands covered her breasts, her fingers soft but unmoving as she looked at her. The soft, golden light of the room haloed her face as she frowned.

“You’re trembling.”

She started moving away but Emma shook her head; as afraid as she could have felt the first second she had felt the pull towards the older woman, now the only thing she could feel was want. Want for the woman that, seated at the edge of the bed, barely hanging above her, wasn’t moving closer.

“I want to see you.” She managed to whisper; teeth clenched but eyes burning.

She could feel the slight doubt on Regina’s posture. Doubt that disappeared with a small nod from her own, her right hand beginning to wonder past the barrier of the robe, fingers skimming through soft skin, skin she barely let herself feel as Regina tugged at her fabric, letting it fall from her shoulders, the only point in where it had still been hanging. Undressing her and letting it fall limply, it pooled at her feet as she put Emma’s own apart, letting it rest on the bed as she, finally, moved closer.

That kiss was different than the previous ones. Hungrier, more desperate, void of the carefulness that came with fear and nerves Emma could now recognize on Regina’s actions. She briefly thought if the brunette would have done something if she hadn’t spoken before, hadn’t squeezed her hand. Her thoughts left her mind, however, as Regina’s lips left her own, gliding down her neck, her pulse point, her throat, her sternum, her breasts.

Emma gaped as she felt Regina’s lips on her nipples, whimpering wantonly and clasping her hand don the brunette’s neck, searching her lips the second Regina looked up, searching. Beckoning her closer, Emma grasped Regina’s shoulder, digging her short nails on the brunette’s back as she took as much as she could on the brunette’s scent. Scent, she realized with a jolt, that was that playful perfume, the one she had learnt to link to the shorter woman.

 “My angel, flung out of space.”

She heard the words but they felt drowned as she felt, for the barest of seconds, Regina’s hair tickling her skin, lower than ever now, almost between her legs before she tried to push her, put her own body on top, desperate of touching and tasting, doing the same the older woman was doing to her.

She had no luck, of course, Regina easily made her shiver as she kissed her, again, and again, until the only thing she could feel was her lips and her fingers, first light and then ardent as they traveled down, touching her sex, pushing inside.

Everything faded away, her whimpers -and Regina’s- the only thing that filled the space.


End file.
